The Era of Rosalinda Carlton
by AnimeChick24
Summary: Rosalinda Carlton is normal otaku girl. But, when her aunt sends her a 'suprise' well things change. Based on LolliDictator's Manuals.  First chapter sucks sorry!
1. Chapter 1

(Yes, another story based off LolliDictador's Manual series. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR LOLLIDICTADOR'S MANUALS)

I sat at home. I was watching anime when I got a call from my aunt. You see, my parents are on a world wide trip thing and left me with my aunt. My aunt goes on long trips also around the world to find her "true love" and leaves me all alone but she sends me money, we video chat and she sends me gifts. Lately, every time we video chat, I mention Hetalia. I am obsessed with that show. I got Auntie to watch it and she likes it but she only watches it on the planes rides between countries. Anyway, I answered the phone. "Hola Lizzie!" she chirped happily into the phone. "Hi Auntie, where are you now?" I ask. "I am in Spain with my wonderful amour" she said. (Did I mention that she gets a new boyfriend like every week? No? Well, you get the point) "Riiiight, so what's up?" I said. "Well, I have been worried about you Lizzie" she said seriously. "What are you getting at?" I asked. "Well, you are always alone (sigh, she always forgets that I DO HAVE FRIENDS) so I took the liberty of arranging a surprise for you" she said. 'Great' I thought sarcastically to myself. "Whatever Auntie, talk to you later in video chat, kay?" I say. "Okay darling, the first one is supposed come today" she said. "Wait, what?" I asked. "Adios, carpe diem baby!" she called into the phone and hung up. 'Ugh, my aunt' I thought to myself and chuckled.

I opened my laptop. A chat bubble popped up from my friend I met online. We had met in person first but we didn't talk much, then she moved. I was in a group role play and we met up again. Turns out we like the same things (like Hetalia) and she is like a computer genius or something. I clicked on the chat. _"Hey" _I typed._ "Hey! What's up?" _she quickly responded._ "Nothing much, my aunt was being weird again" _I replied. _"Oh really, what is it this time?" _she asked. She has never met her but she knows how wacky based on what I've told her._ "Well, she said she was 'worried about me' and said something about 'the first one was coming today'. She is weird, but I love her" _I said. It was true, she was partial to her insane side but I did love her. She is my aunt after all. _"Yeah, I wonder what she meant though. Anyway, you will never guess what happened…." _ She said and began filling me in on her week and all the things that have happened since we last talked.

It is the beginning of November. After my long chat with my friend, I continued watching anime. There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. There was a boy my age standing there with a mint uniform holding a clipboard. "Hello, are you Rosalinda Carlton?" he asked. "Yes" I responded. "Sign here please" he said and shoved the clipboard in my face. "What? I didn't order anything" I said and gave him a weird look. "Your aunt did" he said. _Click. _Oh, now I got it. This must be the surprise Auntie was talking about. "Uh, thanks" I said and signed it. He rolled in a large box. "See you soon" he said and left. I wonder what he meant by that. Oh well, I suppose I will find out soon enough.

I took off the paper thing that was on the box. It read**: VASH ZWINIGLI – User Guide and Manual**. No….way. I ran outside and started spazing out. "OH MY GOD I GOT SWITZERLAND!" I screamed and was running around squealing, flapping my arms, rolling around and spazing out in general. "SHUT UP" one of my neighbors yelled. "NO!" I called back and continued spazing for about 10 minutes. Then, I composed myself and walked into my house.

I read the manual. "Okay, Security/Bodyguard….Account/Banker, big shock there… Babysitter…" I said. When, I read the last one I shuddered. "Here we are. How to remove your Vash Zwinigli from packaging…

'1. Call a LILY ZWINGLI unit and have her call for her brother. He will wake peacefully and will not oppose you trying to reprogram him.2. Play a recording of RODERICH EDELSTEIN's piano playing, or have a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT laugh his character laugh. VASH ZWINGLI will get up angrily, but will calm down as soon as he sees that there is no RODERICH EDELSTEIN unit in the room; in the case of a GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, VASH ZWINGLI will rage, so you'll want to shoo the GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit away before your VASH ZWINGLI escapes his box.3. Shoot something. Your unit will break out of the box and storm over, bent on teaching you to proper way to shoot. When he's done, you can reprogram him.4. If you are very, very careful, you can open the box and reprogram him directly. Do not poke him.'

I read. "Well, I don't have Lily here so I guess I will have to do two because I don't have a gun either. Also, I don't want to risk the chance of him not being a morning person. Wait" I said and remembered he had a gun but it had no bullets. I bet I could find them at the hunting store. I honestly didn't want to deal with him breaking my plates and china until he gets bullets. I walked over to my closet and pulled on my jacket and scarf. "I need to go shopping anyway" I said to myself. I grabbed my keys and my wallet. I walked outside and right before I closed the door I whispered "Good night Vash" and closed the door quietly. I don't have a car but I do have a red vespa (Italian scooter). I put on my helmet and drove away.

I got to the sports store first, my friend Luke works there. I found the bullets for the guns that were in the manual. I also picked up some other survival stuff…just in case later I get an insane unit and I have to hide in my basement. I got to check out. "Hey Luke" I said. "Hey Rose, why are you buying all this stuff? Are you going camping or something? Another thing, I thought you were against guns, why are you buying bullets? Is it for a sculpture or something?" He asked. "Why do I feel like I am being interrogated?" I asked. "You are. By the way, your bill is $150" he said. I handed him my credit card. "Anyway, I got a new housemate and I am getting this stuff for him" I said. "You got a new housemate? Why but you…" he trailed off. He realized why. "Auntie" we said in unison. "Well, good luck" he said. "Thanks" I said. I got to the parking lot.

I put on my helmet and drove to the super market. I was in the diary isle. 'Hmmm, what should I make?' I thought. I looked at my watch. It was 4:00 pm. 'How about…cheese fondue?' I thought. I got the ingredients. I paid and drove home.

When I opened the door, the box was still there. It still wasn't opened. Own the stuff in the kitchen and started cooking. While it2 was simmering, Ii went to my computer and played a recording of Austria playing the piano. "RODERICH! STOP PLAYING THAT MUSIC" someone yelled from inside of the box and it burst open. Switzerland looked super mad. When he realized that it was just me he relaxed. "Oh hello, is Roderich here? "He asked. "Um, no. Just me for now" I said. "Oh, my name is Vash Zwinigli. What is your name?" he asked. I got up. "My name is Rosalinda Carlton but everyone calls me Rose or Rosie. I am making dinner. I hope you like cheese fondue. You can choose your room after dinner" I said. "Thank you" he said. I smiled and went into the kitchen. We basically ate in silence and then I showed him the rooms and he chose his...Another boring day.

The next morning, I was woken up by a knock on the door. I was in my pjs when I answered it. "Hello?" I ask sleepily. "Hello again" a voice said. I focused. It was the boy from yesterday. "I guess this is what you meant by 'see you later' yesterday" I said. He smiled. "Yup, now sign. Today, you are getting two units" he said. "Should I be happy about that?" I ask. "Yup" he said. "Okay, fine. I'll sign but first, if you are going to be here regularly, what's your name?" I ask. He chuckled. "My name is Marcus" he said. I signed. "I'll bring them in" he said and went to the truck. He rolled in two large boxes. "Thanks but if I die because of any of the units you brought, you are not allowed at my funeral" I joked. He laughed. "Fine" he said and started to leave. "See you tomorrow" he called. I groaned and he laughed. Let's see who else will be living here. "Hey Switzerland! Come here! We have new roomies!" I called. He came downstairs. "Who is it?" he asked

(Okay, that's enough. Sorry for the boring chapter! DX I am taking suggestions for the two new roomies! I DO NOT OWN LOLLIDOCTATOR'S MANUALS OR HETALIA!)


	2. Chapter 2

(I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR LOLLIDICTADOR'S MANUALS. I used TheSingingBard and Blarney-Imp's suggestions for this chapter. Thank you, both of you)

I read the manuals. I got … England and Italy. "Hey Switzerland" I said. "Ya?" he asked. "Can you get my computer? I need to go to the kitchen. The British are here as well as Italy" I said. Switzerland sighed. "At least we didn't get a pervert like France or someone creepy like Russia" he said. "True, true" I said.

He went to my room and got my computer. I went into the kitchen and started making pasta.

All of a sudden, there was a whimper coming from inside one of the boxes. I walked up to the one that made the noise. "Hello?" I asked. 'Ve~ is someone out there? Can you let me out of the box?" the voice said. I opened the lid. I saw immediately tackled by someone. Their grip on me was super tight. "Ve~ that you from saving me from that dark scary box!" the person said.

I recognized the voice, it was Italy. "Your…welcome….can you….let go…of me….there is….pasta in….the kitchen" I said. "PASTAA!" he called and ran towards the kitchen.

Switzerland came down. "Italy is awake" he said. I nodded and took my laptop. I played "Saving Grace" and all of a sudden there was humming that came from the box. I opened it.

England was there. I smiled. "Hello there, I am Rosalinda Carlton but everyone calls me Rose or Rosie" I said and offered my hand out to him to shake. He smiled and shook my hand. Then he walked out of his box. "My name is Arthur Kirkland" he said. I walked over to Italy. "I forgot to introduce myself to you Feliciano, my name is Rosalinda Carlton but you can call me Rose or Rosie. England is here too so after you finish, come with Arthur and myself to show you your rooms" I said.

Italy nodded and continued eating. When he was done with his food, he hid behind me the whole time we were walking with England. They chose their rooms and everyone was hanging out. Feli was still hiding behind me. "Feliciano, don't worry. I am not going to attack you or anything. That war isn't in action here" England said and drank his tea. "Yay!" Feli said and moved from hiding behind me to sitting next to me.

"Well, I have to say something. I will be at work during the week in the afternoon after school until 6:30. So, while I am at school and work, don't destroy anything please. I do have a few places you guys can go to while I am out" I said. "Oh really? Where would that be?" England asked. I pulled out a piece of paper and drew a mini map.

"Okay, for Switzerland, there is a shooting range in town. Town isn't far at all, it is about a 5 minute walk through a scenic trail. Also in town there is an art studio for Italy and a library that England may like" I said. "Ah, thank you for thinking of us" Feli said. "No problem, my school is down the road from main street in town and my job is on main street" I said and smiled. "Just out of curiosity, where do you work?" England asked. "I work at a café" I said and smiled. "It is good that you have a job" Switzerland said. I smiled.

You see, I am single and no way any of the guys in the show would like me. They are all so perfect. I am as imperfect as the come. I sighed. "Is something wrong?" England asked. "No, everything is fine just… thinking" I said. "Ve~ I am hungry" Feli said. "I will go cook something!" England said and ran off into the kitchen ."Uh oh" Switzerland said. I laughed.

20 minutes later, England came back with weird looking biscuit thing. "Here try some" he said. Italy was hiding behind me. I took one and ate it. "Well?" England asked. I smiled. "It is good. Can I put some jam on it?" I asked. He was brimming with happiness and nodded. I walked over to the pantry and looked for some jam. I spotted some Swiss preserves on the top shelf. I tried reaching for it on my tippy toes. Ugh, I was just a centimeter short. Italy walked over a got it for me. "Thank you Feli!" I said happily and gave him a hug. I walked over and put some of the preserves on the biscuit thing. I took a bite. "Yummy!" I said. England was super happy. "You can eat that stuff?" Switzerland asked. I smiled. "It isn't that bad" I said. He raised his eyebrow and grabbed a biscuit and put preserves on it. He took a bite. "It's okay" he said.

I looked at the time. It was 6:00 pm. "Hey, I am going to make dinner for you guys and I have to head out" I said and got up and went to the kitchen. I tied an apron around my waist. "Where are you going?" Switzerland asked as he leaned against the door. "Umm…" I said nervously. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I can't really say" I said. "Why?" he asked getting a little angry. I finished the food. "Secret" I said and handed out the food. "Tell me" he said angrily. "Bye" I said. "You aren't eating?" Feli asked. I smiled. "I will later" I said and grabbed a Tupperware from the fridge, the package from the closet, my roller skates and my skating stuff then put them all in a bag. "Bye" I said and left.

"That was close" I sighed. I got on my bike and went to the abandoned roller rink.

I knocked on the door. "HEY CHARLIE! I AM HERE TO PRACTICE!" I called. My familiar college friend stepped out. "Hey, look who it is! The Silver Bullet herself is here!" he said. I punched him in the arm. "You know I don't do that anymore" I said. "Then why are you here?" he asked. "I need to clear my head" I said. "I have a better way to clear your head" he said and leaned in close. I punched him in the gut. "No way Charlie" I said and walked to the rink. "Why not?" he asked. "Did you forget about your girlfriend?" I said as I laced up my skates. "Riiiight" he said. I rolled my eyes. I put on my helmet and pads. "Why can't you do your paintings instead?" he asked. "I have roommates now" I said. "I didn't know you were looking for roommates" he said. I looked at him. "I wasn't, they kinda just came" I said. "Auntie?" he asked. I nodded. "Ah" he said.

I got in my starting position. "Blow the whistle" I said. He nodded. "Welcome all, we are about to watch the sole star, the girl faster than a speeding train, the one the only-"he started. "Cut it out Charlie just blow the dumb whistle" I said annoyed. "You are no fun" he said and pouted. I glared at him. "Fine, fine" he said and put his hands up. He blew the whistle. I raced forwards.

First, I sped forward to get rid of the feeling that even though he is technically an anime character, I will never be good enough for any of the guys from Hetalia. Next, school. They make fun of me. They make me hate myself. They make me not want to go on. I hate them all so much. The only people who get me are my friends. Then, I remembered how awesome it was to be apart of the roller derby. The fans, the crowds, the thrill and the parties. But, the memory of how Lola got hurt, just so we could win and now ….she can't even walk anymore. It is my fault… entirely my fault. I sped up even more. I was getting out all my anger, regret, sadness and frustration. When I got everything out, I slowed down. Then, I just did a little spin. I walked over to my stuff. I undid my skates.

Charlie walked over to me and sat in front of me. He just stared at me. I looked up. "What?" I asked. "Your speed" he said. "What about it?" I asked. "You have gotten faster. So, what's up? You only go that fast unless you have been training for awhile or something's up" he said. "Nothing is wrong. I just have a lot on my mind lately" I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes" I said. "But, you should join a team again. They need someone like you…" he started. "I am not coming back Charlie. Ever since what happened to Lola… I just can't" I said. "It wasn't your fault" he said. "It was! If I hadn't been so occupied with winning, I would have noticed and she would not have gotten hurt" I said angrily. He stared at me. "I am going" I finally and got up. "Call me if you change your mind" he called after me. I gave him a thumbs up.

I got on my bike a slung my stuff in my bag over my shoulder.

One more stop.

I raced off. To the hospital. No one was one the streets tonight. I got there fast. I went to the gift shop first. "Hey Rosie!" my best friend Star was here. "Hey Star, I need to get some flowers" I said. "Lola?" she asked. "Yes, why else would I be here besides visiting you?" I asked and pulled out my wallet. "Touché" she said and handed me the usual flowers. "See ya" I said and walked to the elevator. "Bye" she called back. I pressed floor number six. The slow ride up was good. I had time to think.

Lola was my friend. Well, she was more than a friend. She is actually my cousin. She pressured me to join the derby. But, then we both got so caught up. I didn't notice that she was anorexic. I didn't notice that she was getting weaker and weaker. One night, it was the championship. She got slammed into the side and she was so weak that she passed out. She is still weak. I don't know how long it's been. The elevator stopped on her floor. I walked to her room.

She was sleeping.

I set the flowers on the table. I pulled out the Tupperware. I opened it and pulled out a slice of cake. Then, I pulled out the package from my bag. It was a gift. I sat by the window and watched her. "Happy Birthday Lolo" I whispered, using her nickname from when we were little.

( 0_0…. Geez, Rosalinda isn't who we thought she was, huh? This was mainly about her. Okay, Done for now. I DO NOT OWN LOLLIDOCTATOR'S MANUALS OR HETALIA!)


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Hetalia or LolliDictador's manuals. Now, for the next chapter)

I pulled up to the house. It was 10:30 pm. No one is awake now I bet. I parked and pulled out my keys. I unlocked the door.

Thank god no one was awake.

I am just glad that today is Saturday. I walked over to the fridge. I pulled out a bowl of rice. I was starving. I heated it up and walked to my room. I climbed up to the roof.

The sky was clear and the stars were out. I started eating. When I finished, I sprawled out. For some apparent reason, a shooting star flew by. I know it is childish but I still make wishes on shooting stars. "I wish that Lola will regain her strength and that maybe, just maybe, I can find love" I whispered. I opened my eyes. The sky was just stars and the moon again. I climbed down into my room and changed into my pjs. I crawled into bed.

When I woke up, I felt I wasn't alone. I looked behind me and Italy was sleeping there. I jumped. "AH!" I said. He stirred. Oh, that's right, Italy hates sleeping alone. I wouldn't mind but, he was in his underwear. Gross, I slept in the same bed as a guy half naked. I shuddered. I walked downstairs.

"Good morning" I heard a voice say. I turned. It was England. I smiled. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked and walked into the kitchen. "Yes, beside the fact the Italy kept trying to get into bed with me" he said. I chuckled. "Ya, I woke up to him in the same bed as me. I know he hates sleeping alone, but still, it was weird finding him sleeping in his underwear next to me" I said. He laughed. "Well, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked. "Anything" he said. "Good" I said. He laughed again.

I heard someone else come downstairs. "Good morning!" I sang. "Hmph" I heard someone grunt. I giggled. "Hello to you to Vash! Did you sleep well?" I asked. Another grunt. "Good. Breakfast will be ready soon so you can sit wherever" I said. He walked in and sat at the table. "Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today? What has got you so upset?" I asked and flipped the egg on the pan. "YOU" he said. I looked at him. Oh right. "Sorry about last night. I needed to clear my head with some things that have been going on and I was scared that you guys would think of me differently if I told you so … I can't. But-"

I said and the doorbell rang. I sighed and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "HELLO ROSIE!" Marcus said. I smiled. "I wish you luck with these" he said and shoved the pad thing in my face to sign. I did. He rolled in three boxes. "Why can't you just bring me one" I fake whined. He laughed. "Maybe next time. I hope your innocence is still in tact when I come back" he said and closed the door. "I wonder what he means by that" I said quietly and walked over to the boxes. I read the cover of the manuals. ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, GIBERT BELSCHEDMIT and FRANCIS BONNEFY. "Crud" I said.

(The boring beginning sucks. Sorry. I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictador's manuals. Next time, THE BAD TOUCH TRIO COMES! Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun)


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's Manuals)

"Crud" I said.

Arthur took the manuals from me. "Uh oh" he said. "What?" Vash asked. "We are stuck the perverts" I said. "So what do we do?" Arthur asked. I sighed.

"I will wake them up. You guys go eat breakfast or something" I sighed. "No. We are not leaving a young lady like you to three perverts like them" Arthur said. I smiled. "It is fine really. I can take care of it" I said. Vash was about to object when I pushed them into the kitchen.

I walked over to the boxes. I read the manuals. First, I put on Johnny Hallyday. The first box burst open. A familiar blonde French man was dancing in my living room. I slipped past him and opened the small box of the second one. I saw Gilbird. I activated it. The next box burst open. It was the albino Prussian. He started chasing his bird. Then, I drop kicked the last boxes tomato thing out a window. The flirty Spanish man burst out of the last box. While they were being idiots, I walked into the kitchen.

When I walked in, I was glomped by Italy. "Ve~ are you okay?" he asked. I laughed. "I am fine!" I said. He let go. "So, what happened?" Arthur asked. "They didn't even know I was there. They were to busy doing their own thing" I said. "That's good but-" he started when he was interrupted by a loud "I AM AWESOME!" . I turned and saw the three of them walking in.

"Bonjour everyone" France said as he walked in. England groaned at the sound of his annoying "friend". "Who is this beautiful chica?" Spain asked and wrapped his arms around me. I started blushing and squirming. "Let me go" I said and tried to get out of the Spanish man's grasp. Soon two more sets of arms got me. "Hey do you want to see my five meters?" Prussia said. I tried even harder to get out their grasp. "LET GO!" I cried. France did his signature laugh.

There was a loud "BANG" and everyone froze. Switzerland had shot his gun at the ceiling as a warning shot. "Let… her… go… now" he said. They did and I ran to hide behind Switzerland.

"We were just wondering who she was" Spain said. "YOU WERE TRAPPING HER YOU BLODDY GITS" England yelled at them. "Calm down you mon ami" France said. "Yeah really, we just wanted to have some fun" Prussia said. "So, chica, what is your name anyway?" Spain asked me.

"My name is Rosalinda Carlton but everyone calls me Rose or Rosie" I said. "Rosalinda? That is a Spanish name. Are you part Spanish?" Spain asked. I nodded. "THAT IS WONDERFUL!" he exclaimed and (somehow got behind Switzerland then) hugged me. I got away from him and now hid behind Arthur.

"You don't have to be afraid of us mi amour" Spain said and returned to his friends. "Yes she does! You three scared her before you even knew her name!" Arthur said protectively. My phone rang. Everyone looked at me. "Umm…I have to take this" I said using it as an excuse and ducked out of the room. I ran up to my room and closed the door.

I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Guten tag!" the cheery voice of my aunt was on the other side. I started rubbing my temples. "Hi Auntie" I said. "So, did you like my surprise?" she asked. "Yes. It is very nice Auntie. Thank you" I said. "THAT IS WONDERFUL! Who did you get?" she asked. I swear, she acts like a teenager or a kid sometimes. "Well, now it is Switzerland, England, Italy, France, Spain and Prussia" I said. "OH THEY ARE ALL SO ATTRACTIVE!" she exclaimed on the other end like a school girl. I rolled my eyes. "Are you still single?" she asked. "Ugh, why do we need to talk about that?" I said. "Maybe you should join the derby again? You had boys knocking on your door asking for dates" she said. "I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE! EVER SINCE LOLA GOT HURT…. I….I just can't" I said. "I know honey. It is not your fault. It was no one's fault" she said.

Lola was not Auntie's kid. Lola was my Uncle George's kid. Uncle George's wife died when Lola was a baby so he had to take care of Lola alone. He doesn't have much money so when Lola got hurt, so my Aunt is paying for her. "Well, so long darling!" Auntie said and hung up. "Ugh….Auntie" I said to myself.

I opened my door and walked downstairs. It was chaos. I groaned and flopped on the couch. This is going to be a long day.

(Next time: Going to School! I actually get back to school on Tuesday DX Anyway, Bye! )


End file.
